Little confessions
by StumpyTPDimples
Summary: After Steve's fight with Bucky, Tony visits the unconscious Captain in the hospital for a little ramble!
1. Chapter 1

Little two shot before things get mental and Marvel destroy my heart with Civil War!

Just because I watched an Avengers cartoon episode that was ridiculously cute between these two so this idea popped into my mind! And the doc expires in 2 days, so why not post it!?

Review and let me know what y'all think! :)

Disclaimer; Don't own Captain America, Iron Man, or anything to do with Marvel! Just a fan playing with their characters!

* * *

The smell of hospitals always annoyed him. It was way too headache inducing. Odd that a place that was supposed to fix ailments always caused him one! Surely, he wasn't alone with that!

He never really knew the social convention with these situations. A card was nice, but the person would probably never read it and just leave it when they left. Flowers were always acceptable but died so quickly in these places with the antisceptic in the air around them. That, and, they seemed far too girly an option for the person he was visiting.

Chocolates were perfect. So that's what he went with! But there was always the issue of what if he wasn't allowed sugary things? And he was just tempting the poor guy with a giant box of the them?

He sighed roughly and scratched at his head as he exited the elevator. Needless to say, Tony Stark wasn't the best at comforting situations. Genius at literally everthing else, sure, but completely useless at this.

That's why he had Pepper though! She always knew what to do and say, always remembered birthdays and to send gifts. He was way too lucky to have her!

He never was in hospitals much. Avoided them like the plague. And now, he figured, they probably held the plague and all! Wouldn't surprise him with the organisation that had turned out to be controlling SHIELD.

He was in them twice, willingly. Once when Happy was stuck in here after the explosion, and the second when he finally had the shrapnel removed from his chest. Other than that, there were the kind of unwilling times, like fundraisers events or visiting sick kids.

This though? Yeah, this was another willing time. More willing than other times. Thing had turned to shit, worse than shit, and he felt pretty responsible for his team mate being in that hospital bed right now. It was his ships, his designs, that the guy had to stop after all.

The thought that, for all these years, he was actually helping Hyrdra, the organisation his father spent so many years trying to destroy, sickened him.

If Hydra hid in the most secure agency in the world, where else could they be..?

He put those thoughts to the back of his mind when he reached the room the nurse pointed him too, knowing it was the right one aswell when he saw two SHIELD security standing guard.

1A.

He grinned a bit, pretty sure that's the number on the military acceptance form in his file. It's fitting.

"Gentlemen. Great job there. Keep up the good work!" He nodded to the security with a smirk, patting one of their arms on the last comment.

He opened the door a fraction and peeked in, checking to see if there was anyone. No one though, odd, the nurse mentioned there was some guy always by his side.

But good anyway! He didn't feel like being the entertaining kind, and if he needed to get some things out in the open, he really didn't want anyone else there!

When he stepped in, the usual cocky Stark aura left him, replaced by a kind of awkward feeling. Curse him and his inability to handle these situations!

He went and placed the chocolates on the bedside cabinet, eyeing the patient in the bed as he went.

He looked worse than Tony was prepared for.

Face full of cuts and bruises, an oxygen feed going to his nostrels. Wires were poking out of the top of his hospital gown and he couldn't help but wonder where the suit went to.

There wasn't supposed to be injuries. That was the whole point. It had been a day and a half. He was supposed to be better by now. He was sitting up a little, which was good, but he hadn't regained consciousness just yet. There were stitches in too.. There definitely shouldn't have been any need for those..

Pepper mentioned that he did nearly drown, and got the ever loving crap beat out of him. So Steve Rogers still breathing was a pretty impressive miracle!

After awkwardly standing by the bed for a moment, he finally pulled the chair over beside it and took a seat.

"Not a clue what to do here, Cap." he sighed, relaxing back to watch the Captain, his thumbs twiddling around one another. "People talk when others are in this situations. But I doubt you can actually hear me. May be a good thing."

The steady beep of a heart monitor was his only reply.

It was too weird seeing Steve like this. The great Captain America shouldn't look so soft, so fragile.

Tony's whole childhood was spent hearing about this guy. How amazing he was, how much he helped during the war. How he lead a whole platoon of captured men to safety all on his own, no back up, no permission. How he took out, easily, a dozen different Hydra bases without breaking a sweat. How, even after being shot straight through the chest, he went on to capture some men who gave information so vital it turned the war over night.

To see the guy his dad spent years fangirling over in such a state made him sick.

Ok, he admits, he may have fangirled a little too much aswell as a kid. But who could blame him the way Howard went on!

Oh man, he'd have to dig out the pictures of Halloween! Steve would get a kick out of them! Every few years he'd make sure he went as Captain America. His dad always got a good laugh out of it!

"I think he always wanted me to be like you, Steve." Tony said quietly, his head resting on his hand as he watched for any change in the Captain's condition.

"He spoke enough about you around me." He continued, pouting slightly at the memory. "The first time he smiled at something I did was when I built a replica of your shield."

Again, just a steady beep as an answer.

That was getting annoying already.

He sighed to himself and scratched his head, leaning in then so his arms rested on the bed.

"I wanted to hate you so bad." He said suddenly, his words now just whispers. "I idolised you as a kid, wanted to be just like you. Growing older though, I kind of realised Howard loved you more than he did me. You were actually one of his best friends, you know that?"

When there was no response, he just continued. Now he knew why people always talked to unconscious people. It was so much easier opening up while they couldn't interupt.

"I overheard that one night, one of the nights mam was trying to get him to come to bed but he was too busy searching for ways to find you. He said you were simple, kind to him. You weren't like the others who just wanted money or cars or an invite to the next film he was going to."

Stark had no idea where this rant was going, nor where it even came from, but he really needed to get it out of his system.

"I used to practice throwing your shield as a kid. Not your one exactly, that was lost with you, but the one I made. I wanted to hear him talk about me like he did you."

So, he had father issues. Shut it! He deserved to!

"I decided to hate you Steve. I really did. I had to hate you, you were a pretty big reason for him never being there." Tony let that hang in the air, growling when he realised he couldn't find any hate in his heart for the Captain. "You make it so damn difficult to though, you ass!"

Silence.

And, for now, he just let it hang there.

The steady beep of the monitor was the only sound filling the room, The rise and fall of Roger's chest being the only movement catching his eye.

Dammit, he shouldn't have come here..

"Sorry," Stark sat up properly and looked to the door, seeing who the new voice belonged to. "I didn't think anyone else was in here."

"Sam, I assume?" He asked as he stood up, going over to shake the young man's hand. "I heard you used my little project like a pro. Impressive."

"Well, thank you sir." Wilson said with a child like grin, and Tony just gave his fake smile back.

He guessed Sam was another 'Tony Stark's my hero!' kind of guy.

"You made a damn good piece of kit, Mr. Stark." He said after shaking Tony's hand, and he just shrugged.

"All in a day's work." Though, not anymore. No more weapons. The Falcon project was a nice distraction, and he was pretty proud of the results, but he didn't want to do that anymore. Just his Iron Man armour. "I was just on my way out. Do you need anything for Cap? Pepper will be dropping in later, she can bring things."

"A speaker would be appreciated. And maybe some food and magazines." Sam replied with a shy smile, going over to make sure Steve was alright.

Tony nodded, opening the door then. "Let me know if anything with him changes. Pepper will give you my number."

He took one last look at the man in the bed, sighing to himself before leaving and heading down the hall way.

Steve would be fine. The serum would ensure that.

But god damn it, it was too close a call for his liking!

As he left the hospital, he made a commitment.

He had to find a way to make sure everyone was protected.

He had to look after his team.

He had to look after his friends.

No matter what that meant or cost, he had to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Second and last chapter! I know, short, but it's just one of those idea's I had to get out of my head!

Enjoy and review pretty please!

Disclaimer; Don't own Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, Falcon, hell, I don't even own Thor though I seriously wish I did cause have seen his arms!? I own nothing to do with Marvel, basically! Just playing with their characters before the assholes ruin my feels with Civil War and, by the sounds of it, Age of Ultron!

That was a long ass disclaimer.. Sorry for the rant! ^.^'

* * *

"Alright J!" Stark said with a smirk, rolling in his office chair from the computer to the piece of armour on his work bench. "Run the figures for me!"

"Of course, sir." The AI responded in it's usual polite tone. "Estimated completion; 3 hours 22 minutes."

"You're killing me, Jarvis!" He laughed, having finally figured out the part of the programme that was killing his plan, now he had to wait three hours to see if it works!?

"My apologies, sir." JARVIS responded, and Tony was just waiting for some smart ass reply. He really did have to tweak the sass level his computer friend apparently held! "If you want another YouTube instant hit, by all means, take it out for your own test. I will enjoy the results."

"Slacking with those comebacks, J!" He laughed, getting up to wander his basement lab. "Must be hungover or something!"

"Fortunately, seeing the effects alcohol has on you had put me off the stuff, sir. I rather not strip on a bar counter in Taiwan."

Tony smirked to himself and shook his head, he really needed to get out of this place! He was spending way too much time talking with the AI! But for now, he just grabbed a wrench from a table and slipped under one of his hot rods to fix up the engine.

It was early afternoon, 12:17pm to be exact, and since the world was happy and (somewhat) safe, and he was no longer running Stark Industries, he was left with nothing better to do than work on all the little projects he had.

Pepper wasn't all that happy about the fact he was messing with armour again, especially so soon after blowing them all up for her. But he was Iron Man. So he needed his suits!

"Can't hear you from under here, J, you know that!" Stark called from under the car, shouting a little so the AI could pick up his voice, faintly hearing JARVIS try get his attention once more.

He just shook it off, figuring he was just alerting him to how much time was left in the programme.

He frowned in concentration when he dropped the wrench he was using, it flying out from under the car. He was far too lazy to scoot out and get it, so he stretched to try.

He froze when he saw a pair of boots, a bandaged up hand reaching down to pick up the tool. No one should be in the place, it was just him today.

"He was just letting you know my awesome self has broken in, rich boy!"

Tony chuckled a little at the cocky voice, actually really glad to hear it after so long.

"Well well.." Stark said through his laughs, rolling out from under the car to smile up at the new comer who was now leaning against the car bonnet. "The prodigal son returns! Circus finally get sick of you, arrow head? What's it been, two years?"

"About that, yeah." Clint laughed, ignoring the circus comment as he held a hand out to help the billionaire up, his good hand, not the bandaged one. "Last I saw you.. Well, I don't remember what actually happened!"

"Alcohol does tend to do that to people." Stark smirked, going to get a rag to clean his hands. He was dying to know where the archer had been, he looked like he was put through hell, but he instead just asked the simple question. The more difficult ones could wait. "What has you here?"

Barton shrugged, eyeing up all the cars like an overly amused child. Tony does forget sometimes that Clint is basically the only normal one out of the Avengers.

"SHIELD's gone. Avenger's haven't called. So I have absolutely no work to do." He simply said, taking a sheet from the back pocket of his jeans. "Spent the past three days designing arrows. Reckon you could make some for me?"

Stark raised an eyebrow and took the page, grinning at the childish scribbles and excited looking words.  
Net arrows, smoke arrows, flash-bang arrows, energy arrows, sludge arrows, the list goes on and on.

This guy and his bloody arrows..

"We need to get you a hobby, Hawk." Stark laughed, though he was using a programme on JARVIS to scan the sheet to the computer. "Thought Widow would be keeping you too busy for things like this."

Barton laughed at his words, making Tony grin. It was that kind of nervous 'Oh shut up so I don't remember it' laugh. Tony so totally knew what those two were up to the past few days! Two years apart? They were definitely in the bedroom constantly! The playboy side of Tony couldn't help but feel proud of the archer!

"She's been entertaining alright." Clint finally responded, Tony busy designing some 3D arrow models. "But she spent today helping Cap move in upstairs, so I had to come too."

"Steve's actually here?" Stark asked with an eyebrow raised, finally turning to look at the archer. "Didn't think Pepper was serious."

"He was staying with us in my place for the last two days, but Pepper offered him here. Tash told me his apartment's destroyed." Hawkeye shrugged, smiling when said woman entered the lab.

"So, he had no choice really." Natasha finished for her partner, Tony looking to her as she went to stand next to her boyfriend, her arm slipping around his waist.

"Damn spies." He growled, going to his computer screen to check security. "How do you always manage to get by JARVIS?"

"We have our ways." Natasha smirked, head tilting to the side in confusion when the billionaire headed towards the door.

"STARK! I need arrows!" Clint complained, stepping away from his partner to chase after Tony.

"Don't wreck the place. I'll be back soon." Stark simply replied, running up the stairs two at a time, ignoring Clint's comments about how his boyfriend can wait until the arrows are made.

He may not have been his boyfriend, but Steve definitely was his friend, and he had to go talk to the guy. He hadn't seen him since that day in the hospital, not being able to face the Captain since he basically said he hated him.

He frowned in confusion when he got the Rogers' bedroom, no one answering his knocks.

"There J?" He asked, knowing full well the AI was.

"Captain Rogers is up in the training arena, sir." The programme responded, knowing exactly what Stark wanted.

"Thanks pal."

Tony hurried up to the training arena, the floor just below the roof in the new tower.

He stepped into the large empty room, empty in terms of furnishing he meant, though there were some little benches along the walls. It wasn't empty really, because inside was the captain, going through the simulated exercise he had set up.

It was a programme Tony spent quite some time perfecting. After reviewing all his team mates profiles over and over again, he knew exactly what training would be most beneficial for them. That training was played out by projections done by JARVIS all throughout the room. The floor would even shift to simulate terrain, the projections allowing movement throughout the virtual room.  
Stark had the same as Steve and Natasha, plenty of enemies to take out in different circumstances and environments. Barton's was a little different, his was more focused on targets. So, he had rafters in the roof and he could shoot targets off one by one to his hearts content. Thor? Well.. Tony still had no clue what to do for him. How can he build something that can withstand thunder and a magic hammer!? Same with Banner, he couldn't hold a Hulk and didn't really want to release him either!

Stark stood by the door and watched Steve, the shield flying expertly around the room. His throws were aimed and timed so well that three guys would be taken out by it, one taken out by hand, and then the shield would perfectly return to its owner.

The cap really was a genius when it came to game plays.

He seemed a little sloppy as Tony watched, but that could be because he was in constricting civilian clothes and not his usual star spangles outfit. Tony still didn't know where it went to after the fight.

"Slacking Cap." Tony said once the training field was fading away, the exercise reader saying it took over 40 minutes to complete. When he was helping Stark develop the software it only took him about 32 minutes.

"Hospital food isn't as nutritious as it used to be." Steve responded with a slight smile, placing his shield against the wall before taking a drink from his water bottle. "Give me a break."

"Soldiers don't get breaks, no excuses!" Stark smirked, clicking his fingers as he walked the room. "Move in ok and all? The room's alright?"

"Natasha made sure it went ok. Woman has more military precision than even I do." Steve nodded with a slight chuckle, sitting on a bench now to catch his breath. "Thanks for the stay. Much better than the room Barton gave me."

"Nightly noises too much?" Tony asked with an amused smile, Steve's laugh answering his question more than his actual answer ever would.

"Shouts to go training at six in the morning, thumps and bangs at two in the morning." He laughed, shaking his head a little at the conversation they were having. "I don't know how they're together. The morning's they're ready to kill each other. It was great fun."

"Feeling alright then?" Tony asked as casually as he could, no wanting to show just how concerned he was. "Gave us a bit of a scare."

"Bit sore, will be for a few days, but besides that I'm fine." Steve smiled, concentrating now on his hands as he taped them up. Tony guessed he was going to try the hand-to-hand combat.

Tony stayed by the wall, wanting to see this simulation. He hadn't had anyone try it yet.

"Tony.." Rogers eventually said, causing the billionaire to looked at him. "About Howard.."

Stark's eyes went slightly wide at his words, his own voice leaving him. Had he actually been able to hear!? Oh shit he was an idiot..

"Look.." Steve sighed when he received no answer, his other hand now being taped up. "I'm nothing special. I never was anything special."

"I've often been told different." Tony shrugged, not wanting to have this conversation at all! There was a reason he had it while Steve couldn't respond!

"I was Howard's experiment." Steve said quietly, Tony almost thought he heard a sad tone to the captain's words. "All pride he felt towards me was the same one as you feel towards your suits, your tower.. I don't know if he thought me a friend. If I took your father's time from you, you can hate me all you like."

He was actually speechless. He never realised Steve felt that way about the whole thing. Sure, he made the test tube jokes to him alot, joked about how he was just an experiment gone wrong, but they were just that; jokes. He never knew Steve actually thought that way, and the dejected look on the captains face made it more and more difficult to dislike the guy.

"You heard it all then?" Tony asked quietly after a while, and the slight grin on Steve's face made him groan.

"I need to see those pictures." Rogers smirked, trying to hold back a laugh when Tony face-palmed.

"Look.." He started, but Steve couldn't help but cut him off.

"Oh, no need to ask! I'll definitely autograph them for you!"

"You're an ass, Rogers!" Tony laughed, finding the big tough captain's attempt at humour oddly entertaining.

"So, no relationship with him?" Steve suddenly asked, catching Tony off guard.

"Not even a game of catch with the guy." He replied with a shake of his head, not liking the sad smile he received.

"JARVIS?" Steve called, causing Stark to move to leave, figuring the conversation was over and Steve wanted to train.

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"Level 1, please." Steve simply said, Tony turning to raise an eyebrow at the captain as he went to grab his shield. Level 1 was way too simple for him, he was already at level 6 of the training.

"I may not be Howard.." Rogers started, walking over to Tony with the shield. "But I am about the same age."

"So?" Tony asked with a confused face, not getting where he was going with this.

He raised an eyebrow once more when the shield was held out to him, Steve just smiling at him.

"So, lets play some catch."

To say Tony was shocked would be an understatement. Here was this guy, he barely knew, basically trying to be a father figure, even though he literally said he wanted to hate him.

Here he was trying to cheer Stark up, spending time with him, putting all issues aside, just to be a friend.

"Sounds good.." Tony eventually smiled, taking the shield from Rogers before going to stand on the training mark.

He now realised why his father went on so much, why he spent so many countless nights searching for his friend.

For their friend.

Steve Rogers was honestly the nicest guy he ever met.

As he threw the shield around the training room, trying to copy the moves Steve showed him, as he finally had some father bonding, he realised one more thing.

It would take something major for any form of hate to surface in Tony's heart towards Steve Rogers.

* * *

Thanks guys! Random, I know, but I like it!

Till next time!

-Tara.


End file.
